


Livin' With My Bishies #Live

by gooberAscendant



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Selfie, Gen, M/M, Video, the chainsmokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: But first, let me take a selfie.(A video set to #Selfie by The Chainsmokers)





	




End file.
